


Set a fire in my head

by justmarcialima



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqueline is sad. Kimmy is caring. Vodka ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set a fire in my head

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first femslash. I hope you guys enjoy it.

When Jacqueline woke up that morning it was with a bang inside her head. She actually felt the pounding. And it was not a good pounding. She vaguely remembered downing shots of tequila with someone yesterday and… Jacqueline opened her eyes with a gasp and sat down on her bed. Oh, no! She did something! Looking down the blonde realized she was naked and only a thin sheet was covering her beautiful and skinny body. Jacqueline also felt she was hangover. Her mouth found like sand paper and the whole room was spinning by her sudden movement. 

When she came to her bearings again she looked besides her and saw a tuff of red bright hair. Jacqueline frowned at the vision. 

\- Kimmy? – She asked in a confused tone. 

Kimmy jolted yelling and in a position of attack, ready to strike. 

\- GET OFF ME REVEREND. 

That made Jacqueline jump out of bed, making the sheet fall down and reveal her nude body. 

\- Jacqueline? – Kimmy was gawking at Jacqueline’s body. The blonde women perked up at the appraising look, placing her hands on her slim waist. – Why are you naked? – Jacqueline opened her mouth to respond but Kimmy only continued. – Why AM I naked? What am I doing in your bedroom? Why my head hurts? Ooooh, did we had the sex? – She asked and stopped, looking at Jacqueline’s face for an answer. 

\- Seems like it. – Jacqueline shrugged. – And great! You were also drunk so this was a mutual decision, apparently. 

\- I’m big on consent. – Kimmy nodded. – Do you remember anything? 

Jacqueline frowned, sitting down again on the bed. Kimmy squeezed the sheets tighter around her own body. Jacqueline wasn’t feeling self conscious at all. 

\- I guess I started drinking. – She looked at Kimmy. – Because of… - The details were fuzzy on Jacqueline’s mind. 

\- Oh I know! – Kimmy jumped, excitedly. – You were drinking because Julian is already dating another woman. 

\- Oh yes, that enormous and pompous bastard! – She gasped in rage, finally clicking on her mind what had happened. 

The day before…

Jacqueline was feeling miserable and sorry for herself. Here she was drinking her sorrows away for a man that she didn’t even loved anymore. But it still hurt like hell that she was traded by a younger model. Groaning, she gulped down another shot of expensive Russian vodka. 

\- Ms. Voorhees are you ok? – Kimmy asked in a concerned voice, entering the woman’s bedroom. 

\- It’s not Ms. Voorhees anymore, Kimmy. Now it’s Ms. White. 

\- I know. – She slapped her forehead. – I forgot. 

\- That’s ok. – Jacqueline sniffed and poured herself another shot. – Come sit with me. 

Kimmy did just that, sitting close enough to feel her boss’ nude thigh against her clothed one. 

\- Here, drink. – She handed Kimmy the glass. – Get drunk in your sorrows with me. 

Kimmy started her denial but she thought well and drank. She did need to let off some steam and she had a lot of problems. 

One hour later they were both hammered, Kimmy was only in her socks and they were both laid in bed together sharing traumatic and sad stories. 

\- I can’t even think about being trapped for fifteen years. – Jacqueline said. – I actually feel sorry for you, Kimmy. 

\- It was horrible. – Kimmy nodded. – But I’m here now and I want to live to its fullest. 

Jacqueline nodded then stopped and smirked. 

\- You should be wild. Have one night stands. Kiss a girl. Something like that. – She said, trying to pass as cool. 

\- Are you offering? – Kimmy asked, raising an auburn eyebrow. 

Jacqueline only gave a drunken smile as an answer. 

Kimmy leaned forwards and kissed her soft and plump lips. Jacqueline tasted like vanilla lip balm and vodka and the combination was intoxicating, Kimmy didn’t wanted to part from her lips. 

Jacqueline didn’t actually thought the younger girl would go for it. It wasn’t a top secret that she wanted to kiss the ginger woman for a long time and apparently she wasn’t the only one to feel the attraction. 

Neither one wanted to stop so neither did. 

Kimmy started open mouthing at Jacqueline’s neck. 

\- You really like vanilla. – The redhead panted, running her tongue across the woman’s cleavage and tasting her moisturizer. 

\- Just on my cosmetics, sweetie. – Jacqueline moaned, trying to take off the hideous yellow sweater from Kimmy’s body. – In sex far from it. – She completed with a raise of her eyebrow and a smirk when she finally managed to take the offending piece of garment off. 

Kimmy raised her head and looked at Jacqueline with a confused frown. Jacqueline rolled her eyes. 

\- I keep forgetting that you are innocent because you were trapped in a bunker for fifteen years. 

Kimmy made a displeased sound and took off her shirt, exposing her light pink bra. Jacqueline raised an impressed eyebrow. 

\- I’m not that innocent. – Kimmy smiled. 

\- I’m impressed. – Jacqueline said. – Help me with my zipper. – The blonde turned around and Kimmy puller her zipper down, exposing the woman’s black lace push up bra, which Kimmy also undid. – Someone’s in a hurry. – Jacqueline’s chuckle was interrupted by her raspy moan at the feel of Kimmy’s lips against her nape and spine. Damn, that girl was good! She felt Kimmy’s calloused hands – probably by her time in the bunker doing God knows what – pushing the dress down, along with the bra until it slid down Jacqueline’s arms. The redhead’s hands weren’t empty for long, since the woman cupped Jacqueline’s breasts, squeezing them and playing with her hardened nipples. 

The blonde moaned again and took one of her hands to bury in Kimmy’s ginger locks. 

\- I think you’re wearing too many clothes. – She managed to gasp out and turned around. 

They met in between for a kiss, while Jacqueline got rid of the girl’s bra and unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers. She started the descent off her mouth to her neck, making Kimmy whine in pleasure which only turned into a moan when Jacqueline licked a hard pink nipple and engulfed it into her mouth, sucking lightly and biting gently. 

\- Fudge! – Kimmy said and Jacqueline started laughing drunkly. 

\- Really? Even in this you won’t swear? – She asked, eyeing the redhead. 

Kimmy only shrugged. Jacqueline thought she looked quite exquisite all flushed and biting her lip like that. Just to tease she licked the other nipple, while looking at the girl only to watch her squirm. Jacqueline chuckled again. Her breath hitting the sensitive and wet flesh making it pucker. 

She continued trailing kisses until she got to the woman’s trousers, tugging it down along with Kimmy’s socks.   
The redhead panties looked like grandma knickers but Jacqueline somehow found it endearing. 

\- I have to confess I have no idea what I’m doing over here. – Jacqueline sighed and looked at Kimmy, who raised her upper body by her elbows on the bed to look at the blonde woman. 

\- Okay. – Kimmy only smiled, reassuring. – Change places with me. 

Jacqueline raised her eyebrow in disbelief. 

\- Do YOU know what you’re doing? 

\- I’ve spent fifteen years in a bunker with three women. – Kimmy blushed. – Being the imaginary boyfriend was kinda my thing. 

\- Oh, kinky Kimmy. – Jacqueline smirked and changed places with the girl on the bed. Kimmy pulled the rest of the dress down, being surprised by the fact that Jacqueline wasn’t wearing any panties. 

\- You’re not wearing panties? – She asked in a high pitched voice, instantly feeling her folds slickening more at the sight.   
Jacqueline was free of hair down there, like a pre-pubescent girl. Kimmy had no idea why, but she liked it since which was very smooth. 

\- With that tight dress? Of course I am. – Jacqueline stated matter-of-factly. – Wearing panties, even a thong, would mark and nobody wants that. 

Kimmy couldn’t argue with that and she wasn’t actually complaining. The redhead arranged the blonde’s muscular legs so she could fit between them. Jacqueline's pussy was slick with arousal and Kimmy felt herself salivating at the sight. Kimmy never really enjoyed eating pussy; she just didn’t like denying people stuff. With Jacqueline was different. She almost craved it. 

Kimmy started giving her outer folds tentative little licks to tease her. Jacqueline’s hands went straight to her hair and her hips shot out of bed at the contact. It was Kimmy’s time to chuckle, the vibrations hitting Jacqueline’s clit and making her shudder. 

Soon Kimmy engulfed the woman’s clit, sucking and licking gently which made Jacqueline moan louder. The sound of slurping and wetness was obscene and it only made both of them wetter. The redhead had to pin down Jacqueline’s hips so she would stop squirming. Her perfectly manicured toes kept clenching and unclenching at the pleasure she was feeling. 

\- Oh fuck, Kimmy! Yes! – She moaned when she felt the girl pushing two fingers inside of her and croaking them at the perfect spot to make her see stars behind her eyelids. - How are you so good at this, fuck. – She panted when she felt the girl started pumping in and out of her in time with her licking and sucking. Kimmy just chuckled. 

Jacqueline’s mind had blanked and she could only moan and say Kimmy’s name while she tried not to cum too soon. The redhead couldn’t get enough of her taste and her scent. It was intoxicating. Jacqueline had two chunks of Kimmy’s red hair but she wasn’t pulling it, the woman was mainly looking for support. 

Kimmy’s fingers grazed a sweet spot inside her and Jacqueline moaned louder for that. Her whole body was trembling in anticipation for her orgasm and she knew it was going to be a big one. She felt streaks of sweat running along her spine and tickling her back. The room reeked of sex and pheromones and all that stimulation was bringing her closer and closer. The next time Kimmy’s middle finger brushed against that spot again and she was coming, dripping her juices inside the redhead’s eager mouth. Kimmy moaned at the taste coating her insides and making her dizzy with want. 

They both took a moment to catch their breaths. Kimmy licked her lips, watching Jacqueline pant with her eyes closed. She looked positively ravished and that made the ginger woman very proud of herself for putting that look of bliss on her face. 

\- Gosh, why were you keeping that hidden? – The blonde asked, still breathless. 

Kimmy only laughed. 

\- Now it’s time to repay the favor. – Jacqueline said, sitting up on the bed. But her face looked worried. 

\- You don’t have to if you don’t wanna, Jacqueline. – Kimmy reassured her. 

\- It’s not that. – Jacqueline shook her head. – I want to. – She smiled. – It’s just that I’ve never done this before and I’m sure I couldn’t bring you to orgasm. I’ll probably need some practice or something else. – Kimmy blushed.

Jacqueline grinned madly and jumped out of bed and ran into her enormous closet. 

\- Jac? – Kimmy yelled uncertain. 

\- Just a minute! – She yelled back and Kimmy just sat there waiting. Jacqueline soon came back with something on her hand. – I’m pretty sure you don’t know what this is, right? 

\- A dildo? 

\- Almost, it’s a strap on. – She smiled. – I brought to use on Julian but he wasn’t very interested in the idea, so I never used it. That prick. – She started putting on the contraption. The dildo wasn’t very large so it didn’t scared Kimmy that much but it was bigger than Dong’s. – Don’t worry, I’ll get you nice and wet first. – She winked and Kimmy blushed again. Yeah sure, Jacqueline was a screaming mess minutes ago but she was still the charming and sexy one of the two and she made Kimmy a mess without even trying too much. 

Jacqueline pulled down Kimmy’s hideous panties and threw them somewhere. Kimmy’s pussy was only trimmed and the red hair gave Jacqueline a rush she wasn’t expecting. 

\- I’ll try my best. – The blonde said exposing the redhead’s clit with her fingers. 

\- I’m sure you will… Fuck! – Kimmy lost all composure when she felt Jacqueline’s tentative licks against her clit. 

\- Oh wow, so you can swear. – Jacqueline chuckled and continued her ministrations until she felt the girl was wet and stretched enough. 

Then she positioned herself between her opens legs and slid the blunt head of the dildo against Kimmy’s sodden folds. The girl could only moan in abandon and beg Jacqueline to fuck her already. And Jacqueline did just that. She started slow enough so Kimmy could get used to it but soon enough the woman was eager to get more faster and harder and Jacqueline delivered pounding into her like she was made for it. 

By the end of the night Kimmy had came four times and they were both exhausted so they only cuddled together in a mess of limbs and fell asleep. 

Current moment…

\- So that’s what happened. – Jacqueline said. 

\- Do you regret it?

\- Not in a million years. 

The blonde smiled and closed the gap kissing the ginger woman.


End file.
